Extreme Ways
| released = | format = | recorded = 2001 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = |3:32 }} | label = | writer = Moby | producer = Moby | prev_title = We Are All Made of Stars | prev_year = 2002 | next_title = In This World | next_year = 2002 | misc = }} "Extreme Ways" is a song by American electronica musician Moby. It was released as the second single from his sixth studio album 18 on . The track is notably used at the conclusion of all five of the ''Bourne'' films. New versions of the song were each recorded for the third, fourth, and fifth films of the series: The Bourne Ultimatum, The Bourne Legacy, and Jason Bourne respectively. Composition "Extreme Ways" samples the strings notes from Hugo Winterhalter's cover of "Everybody's Talkin'", and the drum beats of Melvin Bliss's "Synthetic Substitution". Music video A video was made for the song, directed by Wayne Isham, which was later included on Moby's 18 B Sides + DVD compilation and the Bourne Identity "Explosive Extended Edition" DVD. Bourne versions For the first two Bourne films, The Bourne Identity and The Bourne Supremacy, the original version of the song was used during the closing credits. A new version, "Extreme Ways (Bourne's Ultimatum)", was recorded for the third film, The Bourne Ultimatum, and released both on that film's soundtrack on , and as a one-track CD single on . Another version of the song, "Extreme Ways (Bourne's Legacy)", was recorded for the fourth film in the series, The Bourne Legacy, and released on that film's soundtrack on . This version was recorded partly at Moby's home studio in Los Angeles and partly at Sony Pictures Studios. At Sony, Moby worked with a 110 piece orchestra with the help of composer James Newton Howard, who scored the film, and composer Joseph Trapanese. In addition to the lyrical track, the group also recorded a purely orchestral version of the song. Both versions were released as singles for digital download on . Moby recorded another version of the song, "Extreme Ways (Jason Bourne)", for the fifth film in the series, Jason Bourne, and was released on that film's soundtrack on July 29, 2016. Track listing * CD single # "Extreme Ways" – 3:32 # "Love of Strings" – 6:11 # "Life's So Sweet" – 6:31 # "Extreme Ways" – 3:31 * CD single - Limited Edition # "Extreme Ways" – 3:32 # Album excerpts – 1:55 ## "Signs of Love" ## "Sunday (The Day Before My Birthday)" ## "In My Heart" ## "Jam for the Ladies" * 12-inch single # "Extreme Ways" – 7:11 # "Extreme Ways" – 11:37 * 12-inch single # "Extreme Ways" – 9:25 # "Extreme Ways" – 8:36 * 12-inch single # "Extreme Ways" – 8:36 # "Extreme Ways" – 9:25 * 12-inch single # "Extreme Ways" – 11:37 # "Extreme Ways" – 6:27 Charts Original version "Bourne's Ultimatum" version References External links * * Category:Moby songs Category:2002 singles Category:2007 singles Category:Songs written by Moby Category:Jason Bourne Category:Mute Records singles Category:2002 songs Category:2007 songs Category:2012 songs Category:2016 songs Category:Songs written for films Category:Music videos directed by Wayne Isham